Little 10
by SaurusRock625
Summary: After the death of his mother at the hands of a murderer who calls himself Sharptooth, young Littlefoot falls into a deep depression. After a fight with his friends soon after school lets out for the summer, his grandparents send him on a crosscountry road trip with their friend, Max Tennyson. Will this be a fun summer packed with adventure? Human AU!
1. Introduction

_**SaurusRock625: Now, I know what you're all thinking, alright. 'Little 10? What kind of a name for a story is Little 10?' Well, I'll gladly tell you. It's a story that's based around my favorite movie series growing up, and a certain alien watch. That's right, it's a crossover between The Land Before Time and Ben 10! And with me today, we have a couple of really special guests! Say hello to the star of the show itself, and his companions! And how are you all doing tonight?**_

 _ **Littlefoot: Oh, I'm doing great, SaurusRock625! Great to be here for this story! But I have to ask two things. One; where are my friends, Cera, Ducky, Spike, and Petrie? And two; why do I have a human body in this story?**_

 _ **SaurusRock625: Not in that order; you have a human form in this story because it's an alternate universe where you and the other characters from your movies are humans instead of dinosaurs. As for where your friends are, uh… well, you should read the script and see for yourselves. Go on.**_

 _ **(I hand Littlefoot, Ben, and Gwen the script, and the three kids begin to read over it. What they see mildly disturbs them.)**_

 _ **Gwen: Is this right? I'm seriously NOT the magic user in this story?**_

 _ **SaurusRock625: Not at first. But you've still got your Anodite heritage. It just becomes active later on in this story. It'll just take some time to work out how that happens, since I'm still fleshing out the full details of the story. Any complaints on your end, Benjamin?**_

 _ **Ben: ...Meh, I got no complaints. I've been in tons of stories where I never got the Omnitrix, and there's even a timeline where Gwen got it in Omniverse. I still say the show's reboot is garbage, just so you know.**_

 _ **SaurusRock625: And we agree with you, little buddy. Littlefoot, how you holding up?**_

 _ **(Littlefoot just continues to stare at the words printed on the paper in his hands, which he is still getting used to having and using. Don't interpret that wrong, people. He finally looks up at us feeling unsure.)**_

 _ **Littlefoot: Well, I'm not sure if I can go through with this. But if you guys really believe in me, then I'll… try to be strong.**_

 _ **Ben: Whoa, dude are you crying?**_

 _ **Littlefoot: No, I'm not! I… I just got sand in my eye!**_

 _ **Gwen, Oh, come here brave soldier. You cry all you need. We won't think any less of you.**_

 _ **(Littlefoot begins to cry as Gwen and Ben wrap their fellow ten year old in a group hug.)**_

 _ **SaurusRock625: Well, while those three are busy pulling themselves together, I feel it fair to warn you that in the first chapter, it might seem a little heart wrenching. But that's all part of how the story is meant to flow. But for now, I have a few questions for you all. Please answer them to the best of your abilities.**_

* * *

 _ **1.) What color should I make Littlefoot's Omnitrix? Choices include purple, blue, red, mint green, orange, and gray.**_

 _ **2.) Should I use any reboot designs for certain aliens like Stinkfly? Yes, or no?**_

 _ **3.) Do you want me to show any cameos from certain eras in the Ben 10 timeline?**_

 _ **4.) And finally, do you want Littlefoot to troll his enemies the way Rocket Raccoon from Guardians of the Galaxy would do? (I.E. TASERFACE!)**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**SaurusRock625: Everyone okay now? Littlefoot, are you feeling well enough to start the story?**_

 _ **Littlefoot: *SNIFF* I'll be fine. Let's just… let's just get this over with.**_

 _ **SaurusRock625: Okay, we'll have this chapter over as soon as possible, but fair warning little one, it's going to be a long one. Gwen, would you mind doing the disclaimer before we begin?**_

 _ **Gwen: Sure, I can handle it. SaurusRock625 doesn't own The Land Before Time, and he doesn't own Ben 10 either! But if he did, Littlefoot's mother would have lived past the Sharptooth attack, and our show wouldn't have gotten such a badly animated reboot! Not dissing it or anything, just stating an honest opinion.**_

 _ **Ben: ...Why didn't you swear? I know you wanted to.**_

 _ **Gwen: We're only ten years old in this story, Doofus. If anyone's going to be swearing and dropping F-Bombs in this story, it's going to be the grown-ups.**_

 _ **Ben: Dweeb!**_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

* * *

"It's hero time!" = Normal Speech

 _'A new alien?' = Thoughts_

 **"Lemme tell you somethin', Kevin E. Levin!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Attack of the Serial Killer Sharptooth!**_

* * *

Our story begins in a quaint little town out in the more rural countryside. It's still as advanced as any city, having the more common amenities such as indoor plumbing, electricity, and electronics such as computers, televisions, and video game consoles. However, as this town is smaller, the people here don't suffer from things like pollution, lack of jobs, and tabloid news reporters. Here, people are free to be whoever they are. There's no racial discrimination, and children can go about their days of play in safety, without the fear of being snatched up by an abundance of criminals.

Although, the town itself is constructed to look like one of those older cities that were built in the times of early Japan, back when warriors like Samurai and Ninjas were plentiful, and the Japanese blade was a weapon of honor instead of a simple decoration that people considered a piece of art.

This town is simply known as the Great Valley. And life in the Great Valley was always good. Especially for a young boy, who just turned ten.

"Littlefoot! Littlefoot! It's time to come home!" called a woman.

The child in question, a ten year old boy, looked towards the entrance to the park where he and his friends were playing. He has shoulder length dark pink hair tied into a warrior's wolf tail that started off as a very bright pink, but has slowly been darkening as he grew older. His eyes are blue, and his skin is a dark tan. His choice in clothing included a bright golden T-shirt that had a cobalt blue number ten in the center inside of a white circle, a pair of black cargo pants, and a pair of white and black sneakers.

"That's my mom calling. I've got to go now." He said as he waved goodbye to the group of four children that are his friends.

"See you tomorrow, Littlefoot." said a blonde girl wearing mostly yellow.

"Bye!" waved another girl with a green stripe on her hair.

The young lad, now known as Littlefoot, ran up to the woman at the entrance of the park. The woman in question wore casual clothes consisting of a baggy black shirt, a pair of jeans, and red slipper-like shoes. On her left wrist is a golden wrist watch. She has the same dark tan skin as her son, but her eyes are brown and her hair is black, showing that Littlefoot most likely got his hair and eyes from his father's side of the family.

Littlefoot jumped into his mother's awaiting arms, smiling brightly as she practically hugged the life out of him. She was his guiding light. The one who made his life worth living every day. Sure, Littlefoot has his grandma and grandpa, and he has his friends and loves them all dearly, but he's always loved his mother the best. Some would call him a Mama's Boy, but he's just very emotionally attached to his mother.

If something bad were to ever happen to her, he doesn't know what he'd do.

"Hi, Mom!" greeted Littlefoot.

"Hello, Littlefoot. Did you have fun with your friends today?" his mother asked in return.

Although, she already knows the answer. Her son always has a good time when playing with his friends. They always have such grand adventures and have very active imaginations. She's just glad that Littlefoot and his friends put their extra energy to good use by playing outside, or helping the grown-ups with their work.

She's seen Cera helping out her dad when he's on the job as a construction worker. Mostly through moving around extra materials or smashing stuff with a mallet. Ducky helps her mother with her swimming classes as a Lifeguard in training. But we'll get to that later.

"Yup! We had lots of fun playing soccer!" Littlefoot said excitedly, still feeling the rush of adrenaline from the earlier game.

"Well I'm glad you had fun, but it's almost dinner time. Let's head home for the day." said Littlefoot's mother.

"Okay. I'm hungry." Littlefoot acknowledged in agreement.

The two began to walk home, glad that their house was only a short distance from the park, so they could get there very easily. But unknown to either of them, they were being shadowed by something that would change the lives of the people of the Great Valley forever. A person who has made it his personal mission to murder and mutilate as much as he can.

Later that night, Littlefoot and his mother were sitting at the kitchen table after having just finished their dinner. Since everyone in their family are vegetarians, they enjoyed a nice big salad with lots of hearty veggies. And now, Littlefoot was waiting for his mother to come back with a special surprise she mentioned.

"Can I look yet, mom?" he asked impatiently.

She had him close and cover his eyes as she had gone back to the kitchen to get his surprise. And much like all children his age, he was growing ever more impatient the more he had to wait for his surprise. Maybe his grandma and grandpa were visiting, or maybe he had some sort of long lost older brother who couldn't come home because he was a secret agent. Or a pirate! Or a ninja! Or a secret pirate ninja!

Littefoot's mother simply chuckled at her son's question. He's exactly like her husband used to be when they were both kids. Before he was killed by enemy soldiers during a routine deployment to Saudi Arabia.

"Alright, little one. You can look now."

Opening his eyes, Littlefoot gasped with happiness as he saw what was placed before him. A large cake with the words Happy Birthday written in purple icing, and ten lit birthday candles sticking out of the top.

"Happy birthday, Littlefoot!" his mother said with a happy smile.

In response, Littlefoot got out of his chair and ran up to hug his mother with all the strength a ten year old can muster, making her laugh and hug him back. She was glad that her child was able to grow up in peace like he is right now. Even more so that he can actually celebrate his birthday without the fear of crime lords breaking into his home or crazy people trying to snatch him up off the street.

"Thank you, Mother!"

"Oh, you're welcome, my son. Now, go ahead and blow out the candles and make a wish."

Nodding enthusiastically, Littlefoot moved close enough to the cake so that he was able to blow out the candles. Closing his eyes, Littlefoot took a deep breath and blew the little flames out in one go. Littlefoot's mother knelt down so she was eye level with her son.

"What did you wish for, little one?" she asked.

"I can't tell you. Otherwise it won't come true." Littlefoot replied.

He hugged his mother once again, almost knocking her over due to the suddenly burst of speed. He's quite the hugger, isn't he?

As mother and son simply stood there in the warmth of their familial embrace, their world seemed just perfect. Even though Littlefoot didn't get the chance to grow up with the love and guidance of a father.

But it was at this moment that their world just seemed to collapse around them.

A faint whistling sound began to resonate through the house and steadily grew louder and louder. It was only thanks to her combat training from when she was a police officer that Littlefoot's mother managed to dodge in time, rolling to the side and bringing her son with her.

A deep, sadistic laugh made the two look to the shadows of their home. And in the process, it made Littlefoot's mother remove the family honor blade from the wall. She removed the weapon from its sheath, ready to defend her son.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" she demanded.

"As you wish." said the owner of the mysterious voice.

Walking out of those shadows was a man with hulking big muscles like someone who took a lot of steroids, only they seemed natural. It made him look like Frieza when he powered up to full power in his fight against Goku on Namek when the Saiyan became a Super Saiyan. He's not wearing a shirt, but he has camo green pants on, a pair of black combat boots, two brown belts crossed over his chest in an 'X' formation, red eyes, and he has teeth that look like they've been sharpened to look like those of a predator. He also has dozens upon dozens of bladed weapons holstered around his body. Things like knives, swords, throwing stars, and other assorted bladed weaponry.

"So, you dodged my preemptive strike." he said in a guttural voice. "Good! I'd hate for my hunt to end so quickly because of incompetent prey!"

"Sharptooth! The serial killer wanted dead or alive for twelve murders of men, women, children, the elderly, and infants alike!" growled Littlefoot's mother.

Sharptooth just laughed sinisterly as he removed a large axe from his back.

"You mean the twelve kills you KNOW about!"

This made Littlefoot's mother narrow her eyes in anger, as this psycho had just admitted to killing so many more innocent people during his reign of terror. And it was clear to her that he wants to kill both her and her child as his newest kills. And she knows why. She and her son are descendants of an ancient tribe that is closely connected to the sauropod dinosaur species known as Apatosaurus, and this guy is a survivor of the supposedly extinct Tyrannosaurus Rex tribe.

The two tribes are mortal enemies, so naturally, one would assume that they would fight one another if given the chance. And fight each other, they will. One to defend her child, the other because he likes to kill for sport.

"Littlefoot, run! Run as fast as you can, and get to your grandparents! Tell them what's happening here!" she ordered.

"But what about you?" Littlefoot asked, worried for his mother's safety.

"Don't worry about me! Just go! I'll hold him off as long as I can!" she replied in a tone of voice that told Littlefoot not to argue.

And fortunately, or unfortunately depending on your viewpoint, the child listened to his mother's words and ran out the back door to try and get to his grandparents before it was too late. Surprisingly, Sharptooth made no move to go after him. Perhaps he just likes the thrill of the chase.

"Ah, so you send your little runt to find safety so you can take me on all on your own? How gutless!" mocked Sharptooth.

"And how is caring for my son's well-being gutless?" Littlefoot's mother asked in return.

Sharptooth grasped the handle of his axe with both hands, grunting slightly as he hefted the heavy weapon over his shoulder.

"Because… suicide is the coward's way out!"

With a roar, Sharptooth leapt forward towards Littlefoot's mother, who easily blocked his blade with her own. Although she was struggling to hold him back due to a combination of being out of practice, and the difference in physical strength. She deflected his blade and attempted to cut him, but to her shock, her blade didn't even scratch the surface of his skin!

Her eyes widened in shock. No way could a human have skin as thick as that! Not even someone from the T-Rex tribe!

She grunted as she was forced to quickly dodge another axe strike before using the sheath of her katana to block a broadsword that he drew with his free hand. One thing is certain, one of them is not going to make it out of this fight alive. Be it her, or Sharptooth, Littlefoot's mother doesn't know yet. But she's fighting for a cause. So long as her son… her precious light in the dark lives to see another day, then it doesn't matter to her if she dies.

* * *

Later that night, the fight was finally over. The police had come to either arrest Sharptooth and finally put him away for his crimes, but unfortunately, it looks like they're here to find survivors instead. Because the fight between the two warriors literally brought the house down right on top of them!

"MOOOTHEEERR!" called Littlefoot.

He, along with a couple of policemen were sifting through the rubble, moving anything they could to try and find and dig out any survivors. Mainly Littlefoot's mother, who had been unable to get out of the house before it completely collapsed.

"MOOOTHEEERR! WHERE ARE YOU?!" he called again.

Upon hearing a small groan from under some wood and bricks, Littlefoot turned to where the chimney to their house used to be. And sticking out of a pile of bricks was a familiar hand holding a broken, yet very familiar sword.

"Mother!" Littlefoot yelped.

Clambering over the rubble in a valiant effort to get to his mother before it's too late, Littlefoot reached the broken fireplace. He began to furiously throw away broken bricks and wooden boards, desperate to find his mother alive among the wreckage. Upon moving the last of the debris, Littlefoot gasped as he found his mother in the worst state he's ever seen her in.

Her eyes were closed and her breathing was quick and shallow. Her body was littered with lacerations and bruises from her fight with Sharptooth, and blood was flowing from her head. Likely that last injury was caused by the debris falling on top of her.

"Please get up!" Littlefoot quietly begged.

As Littlefoot's mother struggled in vain to sit up, she groaned as she felt the many broken bones and ruptured organs within her. The bones in her arms were surprisingly undamaged, but the muscle damage was even worse.

"I'm… not sure if I can, little one…" groaned Littlefoot's mother.

"Yes you can…! Get up!" Littlefoot urged desperately.

Slowly but surely, his mother managed to sit up… but grunted as she lost all remaining strength in her arms and fell back to the ground. Littlefoot was immediately by her side, tears beginning to fall from his eyes as a heavy rain began to pour. It was as if the very heavens were crying at how a family was about to be separated in the worst way possible.

Opening her tired eyes, showing the light within them beginning to fade, Littlefoot's mother used the last of her strength to place the broken blade of her family into her son's smaller hands.

"Dear sweet Littlefoot," she began to speak in a raspy voice. "Do you remember… my friend, Maxwell Tennyson in Bellwood… and how he's coming to take you on an adventure for the summer?"

Littlefoot sniffled as he could sense his mother's imminent death, but was highly reluctant to accept it. He just couldn't believe it. She's the strongest woman he knows. She can't just die! Not like this!

"I guess so." Littlefoot replied. "But why do I have to know?! You're gonna be with me!"

Littlefoot's mother didn't say anything at that moment. She just weakly pulled her son into what might be the last hug they'll ever share… for a long time.

"I'll always be with you… Even if you can't see me…" she breathed.

"What do you mean I can't see you? I can always see you."

As the light began to fade from her eyes for good, Littlefoot's mother began to close her eyes as they felt heavier than they ever have in all of her life. Perhaps this is what the touch of death felt like. Just being really sleepy, and knowing you'll never wake up if you close your eyes.

"Remember… let your heart guide you." she instructed. "It whispers. So listen closely…"

All was silent except for the low rumble of thunder as the storm seemed to grow a little worse. Littlefoot could tell. Something's wrong. His mother… she feels cold. There's none of the warmth that he could always feel from her.

"Mother? MOTHER?!"

But she didn't answer. The matriarch of the Apatosaurus Tribe and Littlefoot's mother… has passed on from the world of the living.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **SaurusRock625: "Wow, this was hard for me to write. I just couldn't stop crying as I wrote that scene between Littlefoot and his mother. Now, the lad is currently being comforted by his grandparents and his friends, so I'm just going to let you know that the poll for Littlefoot's starting aliens is still active. Although, I might decide to just go with the original ten aliens just to simplify things. But for now, I have a few questions for you.**_

* * *

 _ **1.) What color do you guys want Littlefoot's Omnitrix to be? Blue, Mint Green, Orange, Purple, Gray, Red? (Color will decide on which type of Omnitrix I give to Littlefoot. I.E., the Hero Watch (Ben 23), the Power Watch (Mad Ben), Benzarro's Omnitrix, Bad Ben's Omnitrix, etcetera.)**_

 _ **2.) Should Littlefoot eventually meet up with Sharptooth again and avenge his mother's death? (Whether or not he kills Sharptooth in combat is still to be determined.)**_

 _ **3.) Who do you want Littlefoot to eventually be paired with in a later story? And before you ask, yes, there will be a sequel. (Primarily focusing on Ben 10 girls in this story.)**_

 _ **4.) And finally, what sort of powers/weapons do you want me to give Ben and Gwen in this story?**_

* * *

 _ **Thanks a bunch for reading everyone! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Have a great day, and remember to leave LONG reviews!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**SaurusRock625: "Guys, where's Littlefoot? Is he STILL sulking?"**_

 _ **Ben: "Yup. He hasn't come out of his dressing room since last chapter!"**_

 _ **Gwen: "Saurus? Is Littlefoot going to be okay?"**_

 _ **SaurusRock625: "Yeah, he will be. Just give him time, kids. Time heals all wounds. In the meantime, let's go ahead and get started on the newest chapter. We recorded the official take before the previous chapter took place, so we don't need to shoot anymore footage right now."**_

 _ **Ben: "Good idea. Hey, guy in the booth! Roll film!"**_

 _ **Gwen: "SaurusRock625 doesn't own Ben 10 or the Land Before Time, before we forget."**_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

* * *

"It's hero time!" = Normal Speech

 _'A new alien?' = Thoughts_

 **"Lemme tell you somethin', Kevin E. Levin!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

 _ **The Summer Begins - Little 10 on the Rise!**_

* * *

In the Great Valley, it was a sad day indeed. As the village is a very close knit community where everyone knows each other very well, when someone dies, especially in such a tragic way, everyone knows about it. The whole populace of the village was gathered out at the chosen burial ground where Littlefoot's mother was to be laid to rest. The very same tree where Littlefoot's father proposed to his mother before Littlefoot was ever born.

The lad's father was buried here as well, so his parents would be together forever. Even in death. But this didn't make things any easier on Littlefoot. He watched as his mother's coffin was lowered into the grave, everyone in the Great Valley gathered around and dressed in black as they mourned her death. The current police chief, Mister Threehorn, had already issued a warning to everyone in the country to be on the lookout for Sharptooth should he ever rear his ugly head again.

After all, his body was never found in the wreckage of Littlefoot's home. So he's still at large wandering the world for his next victim. And everyone's certain that this time, he's going to choose someone who can't fight back.

Littlefoot walked up to his mother's grave, the coffin still open as he looked inside at her now pale and still broken body. As per tradition in their family, the people at the morgue had dressed her in a black kimono and placed a ceremonial tanto blade within her hands so she could fight her way to the afterlife.

Sniffling as fresh tears gathered in his eyes, the pink haired boy dropped a pair of his mother's favorite flowers, fire lilies, into the coffin.

"I guess I'll see you… when I pass on, mother. Goodbye." he said as the lid was placed on the coffin.

As the grave was filled up with the earth from the base of the tree, Littlefoot's grandparents began to comfort their distraught grandson. They know full well that he has a long and difficult battle with depression awaiting him in the future. They just hope that he can gain the strength needed to pull through.

But that seems unlikely. His eyes have already lost the shining light they once had, and looked dull and dead.

 _'Lord above, if you're listening, please help our grandson and give him the strength to live on. Don't let him give in to the darkness that surrounds him now.'_ Grandma and Grandpa Longneck both mentally prayed.

With the funeral over, they lead Littlefoot back to their house where he could hopefully rest up and begin to heal his hurting heart.

* * *

 _ ***Summer Break…***_

* * *

The sun was shining down above a city in the more urban United States, and in the airport it was bustling with activity with hundreds upon hundreds of people who were rushing around trying to catch their flights to other parts of the world, or for those arriving, rushing to grab their luggage from the plane. In the airport, standing out amongst the crowd was Littlefoot. The pink haired boy was holding a dark blue suitcase. His outfit has changed recently to something his grandparents picked out for him. Clothing that looked both professional, and were actually quite practical for everyday use. He now wears a black waistcoat with blue pockets over a white shirt revealing the shirt's short sleeves, a blue tie, and blue pants. He also is wearing a blue bracelet on his right wrist.

But Littlefoot's mind was not on his new clothes, or even on the fact that he's going on a road trip for the summer. It's actually stuck on the events that transpired in the Great Valley before he left for his flight. He ended up in a bad fight with his ex-friend, Cera, and only Petrie seemed to want to stand up for him, but was either silenced by the others, or made to stop through his own low self confidence.

"I can't believe Cera, Ducky and Spike would say those things about mother's death! And then, they have the nerve to break off our friendship and drag Petrie along with them, just because I'm still mourning! Did our friendship mean nothing to them? Were we ever really friends at all?" Littlefoot sadly mumbled to himself. "Well, at least I know that I still have Petrie backing me up. He was always loyal to a fault."

"Hey Littlefoot, there you are!"

The dark pink haired boy looked up to see an old man wearing a red Hawaiian shirt and grey pants walk towards him, and his expression brightened immediately as he ran over to the old timer. They may have only met a few times during his visits when the lad was very young, but Littlefoot remembers him well.

"Mister Max!" he cheered, hugging the old man who hugged him back with a chuckle. "It's great to see you after so long!"

"Good to see you too, Littlefoot. And you know you don't have to call me 'mister', right?" he said.

"Yeah I know. You and my Grandpa consider each other brothers in all but blood, so he and Grandma think of you as family. I just think it's easier to call you mister right now." Littlefoot replied before asking "You don't mind, do you?"

Max chuckled at the boy's blunt explanation, knowing that old man Longneck no doubt told the boy about some of their misadventures when they were young. And he knows that after what happened, Littlefoot would need some time before he could start to see him in a familial way.

"I don't mind at all." Max said. "So, are you ready to go on a cross country road trip with Ben and Gwen in the old Rustbucket?"

"I sure am! Are Ben and Gwen already with you?" Littlefoot asked him.

He remembers the days when he and the two Tennyson cousins would play together in the Great Valley, before they were unable to visit for awhile due to family matters. It was one of the few times the two cousins would stop fighting with each other and actually get along in a positive way.

"Gwen is, we just need to pick up Ben." Max told him and he nodded again.

"Cool. It's been a while since I've seen them." Littlefoot said as both he and Max left the airport and both entered an old RV where Littlefoot saw a girl his age with green eyes and orange hair typing on her blue laptop.

He broke out into a huge grin, already feeling a lot better than he has been feeling lately.

"Gwen!" Littlefoot exclaimed as Gwen turned and smiled at him.

"Littlefoot!" She cheered and both kids hugged each other happily.

If Gwen is being completely honest, she missed the days when she, Ben and Littlefoot would play together as little kids. Simple games like hide n' seek, rolling down the hills, jumping in leaf piles, and Stop the Seed, which is basically just a dumbed down version of soccer.

"It's great to see you after so long. Hopefully this won't be a terrible vacation," Gwen said.

"Of course it won't. It'll be a great vacation!" Littlefoot said before he saw Gwen frown slightly.

And he has a pretty good idea why.

"Let me guess, you don't like the fact Ben is coming along?" Littlefoot asked.

"He's what?" Gwen asked before adding "I was going to ask why you seemed thinner than you should be, but why is Ben coming along?"

Littlefoot looked at Max with a raised eyebrow, not understanding why this information wasn't told to Gwen, and most likely Ben.

"You said you told Gwen and Ben, and that they were okay with it." he said to him.

"I may have left out the part about the other coming." Max admitted sheepishly as he sat on in the drivers chair.

"Of course you did." sighed Littlefoot as he sat at the table opposite of Gwen and the RV started up and drove away.

"So how was your school year?" Gwen asked Littlefoot, whose smile faltered and he looked down at the table. "Bad, huh?"

"Considering the fact that my mother was killed by a madman heckbent on killing anything that moves and friends insulted her death. Then yes it was bad." Daisuke growled as he pulled out the broken blade of the Longneck family. "This broken sword is all I have left of my mother."

Gwen's eyes widened at this news. Her parents told her that Littlefoot was going through a rough time before she went on this road trip, but she didn't think it was this bad.

"Oh my God…! Littlefoot, I am so sorry, I… I didn't…"

Littlefoot held up a hand to stop her. As he looked into her eyes, she could instantly understand the silent message he was sending her. He doesn't hold it against her for unintentionally bringing it up.

"Ben, come on! I want to make the campsite before nightfall!" Max called out the window.

That startled the two other occupants of the RV. They didn't even notice the vehicle coming to a stop.

"Uh… grandpa? A little help?" A voice called.

Littlefoot sighed before he exited the RV and saw a boy with brown hair, green eyes, dark green cargo pants, and a white shirt with a black stripe down the middle hanging by his underwear on a tree. The boy looked at Littlefoot and his expression brightened despite his embarrassing situation.

"Yo, Littlefoot! It's been awhile." he greeted.

"Hi, Ben. What did you do this time?" Littlefoot asked.

Although, he's got a pretty good idea what happened. It's the same as when he stuck up to Cera for another little kid when they were younger.

"Nothing. I tried to stop Cash and J.T from bullying a kid. Some thanks I get." Ben grumbled as Max helped him down to the ground.

After taking a minute to fix his underwear, Ben nodded as he was certain that he was all set.

"Come on you two!" Gwen shouted from the door and Ben groaned.

"I wait all year to go on this trip, and now the queen of cooties is coming along for the ride," Ben groaned as he and Littlefoot got in the RV after Max.

"Hey. I had my own summer vacation planned out too ya know!" Gwen said as she took out a piece of paper. "Each activity is colour coded so I never do the same activity two days in a row. Now I am stuck with my geekazoid cousin for three months!"

"Geek!" Ben said.

"Jerk!" Gwen fired back as Littlefoot groaned.

"Something tells me it's going to be a long summer." Max said and Littlefoot nodded in agreement.

Soon the Rust Bucket arrived at the campsite for the night and Ben, Gwen, and Littlefoot were sitting at a bench as Max walked out of the RV with a bowl of worms.

"Chow time!" Max announced.

"Okay, I give up. What is that?" Ben asked.

"Marinated meal worms. Hard to find them fresh in the states. You know, they're considered a delicacy in some countries." Max informed the kids.

"And totally gross in others," Gwen said as a worm dropped out of the bowl.

But Littlefoot said nothing. He just stared off into space with a dead look in his eyes. He remembered how his mother had told him that she would be going with him on this camping trip. But that was before she died… after Sharptooth attacked.

"I've also got some smoked sheep tongue in the fridge." Max said.

"Couldn't we just have a burger or something?" Ben asked and he and Gwen looked at Max hopefully.

"Nonsense, this summer is going to be an adventure for your taste buds. I'll grab the tongue." Max said walking back into the RV.

"Okay, I got a half-eaten bag of corn chips and a candy bar in my backpack. What do you got?" Ben asked his cousin.

"Some rice cakes and hard candy." Gwen replied.

"Can we make that last a whole summer?" Ben asked.

Both of them looked at Littlefoot and grew a little saddened as they saw the dead and depressed look on the face of their fellow child. Gwen told Ben about the death of Littlefoot's mother and how it's sent him into a deep depression. Also about how his friends mocked her death like it was no big deal. Needless to say, if Ben ever sees this 'Cera' girl in person, she's gonna have a few less teeth when he's done with her.

Looking back to each other, the two cousins subtly nodded as they agreed on something for the first time in years. One way or another, they are going to help their friend win this battle with depression he's fighting!

* * *

In Saturn's rings, two ships that seemed otherworldly were engaged in a battle of epic proportions. One ship was a big rust and red colored war based ship, while the other was a light blue ship that seemed smaller and built for deep space exploration. Both sides were taking damage, but neither was willing to give an inch!

As the smaller ship dodged some red cannon fire, it shot blue lasers at the enemy ship. On board, two strange humanoids were monitoring the damaged.

"Hull damage twenty percent! Weapons System still operational!" one of them reported.

The camera pans to the captain of the giant war ship. A green and black alien humanoid that seemed like he was part cephalopod. He had green skin with red veiny markings all over his body and green squid tentacles protruding from his lower jaw like some kind of beard.

"I have come too far to be denied!" he declared.

As the ships resumed their battle, they flew out of Saturn's rings and closer to the inner planets of the solar system. And the farther the smaller ship got, the angrier the squid looking alien got.

"The Omnitrix shall be mine, and there is not a being in the galaxy that dares stand in my way!" he growled.

* * *

Later that night Ben was playing his portable game console while Gwen was surfing the web as Max walked out with a bag of marshmallows in hand.

"Who wants to roast marshmallows?" He asked Ben and Gwen.

But both remained silent. They were still contemplating what to do for their good friend. Not that Max could tell what they're thinking.

"O…kay. How about we tell scary stories?" He suggested.

"Scarier than spending a whole summer with your freak of a cousin?" Ben asked before he laughed.

"I'd like to grandpa, but I'm doing a web search on a cure for extreme ugliness. Nothing yet Ben, but let's not give up hope." Gwen said to Ben who frowned at her.

"Oh come on you two. We're all in this together. You can sit around and mope all summer or we can have some fun," Max said before he noticed something was missing "Has anyone seen Littlefoot?"

"He went out for a walk. He should be back in a while." Ben answered before he turned back to his video game.

* * *

The battle between the two ships was continuing to rage on as they exchanged blue and red laser shots. One of the red shots hit the smaller ship in its thrusters and made it spin in the void until it was facing the larger vessel.

"Their propulsion systems have been destroyed!" a minion reported.

"Prepare to board!" ordered the squid face. "I want the Omnitrix!"

But before his soldiers could do anything, the pilot of the smaller ship launched a final assault. They shot their lasers at the cockpit of the ship, damaging it further and possibly taking the enemy down with them. But they didn't count on the bigger ship launching a last attack of their own.

Gathering as much energy as they could into the main cannon, the squid alien's ship shot a giant blast of red energy at the smaller vessel, destroying it and sending the main control room of the ship flying off into space. But before it got too far, it released a small capsule from its cargo hold. The capsule opened up to reveal a metal pod that was now falling towards a new planet. It's destination? Earth.

* * *

Meanwhile, Littlefoot was still out for his walk, attempting to take his mind off of his depression. But he was having no luck in doing so. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, remembering all of the bickering his friends have done since this trip began.

"Man, I was hoping this summer trip would be good for us all. But so far, all Ben and Gwen have done is argue, argue, and argue some more. When will they ever learn to get along?" Littlefoot muttered to himself.

That's when something in the air caught his eyes. Something streaking through the sky with a beautiful tail of flames dancing behind it.

"Whoa, a shooting star!" gasped Littlefoot.

His mother and grandparents told him about shooting stars many times and told him that they didn't come around often. And that if you saw one, it was tradition to make a wish on one of them.

Just as Littlefoot was about to make his wish, however, he noticed something off about that star. It looked like something had hit it and made it change course. Now it was falling at a near ninety degree angle after making a sharp turn towards the planet and was now… HEADING STRAIGHT FOR LITTLEFOOT!

He screamed and got out of the way just in time for the 'star' to hit the ground with a loud boom, leaving a pretty deep and wide crater at the point of impact.

After picking himself up and dusting himself off, Littlefoot slowly and cautiously walked to the edge of the crater, and was confused by what he saw. It was a round, metal object that was glowing orange from having entered the Earth's atmosphere and still smoking from both the heat and the impact.

But what Littlefoot didn't know is what it was and what it might contain.

"Looks like a satellite, or something." he said to himself.

He didn't make a move to enter the crater, and just continued to stare at the object that had nearly crushed him to a pulp. Suddenly, the ground give way under Littlefoot's weight, causing the boy to let out a startled yelp as he fell into the crater.

He stood back up as the pod cooled off and opened up to reveal… Actually, he wasn't quite sure what it was.

It looked like a very big wristwatch that was a combination of a dark blue and gold color. The band itself was dark blue, but it had gold accents mostly around the dial. The faceplate had an hourglass symbol that was more of a standard blue color. Maybe cobalt. But what puzzled Littlefoot was the fact that this watch has no hands or numbers on it to tell time. Is it perhaps a digital watch? Because if it is, it's not like any digital watch he's ever seen.

"A watch? What's a watch doing in outer space?" Littlefoot asked himself.

Even though he was confused, the boy grinned at the prospect of having found possible alien tech. If things go like he plans, he could sell it to a scientific research facility and make a lot of money off of it. Enough to help his grandparents with any financial troubles they might have along the line, and then some. So he began to reach for the watch… Only for it to spring to life and attach to the boy's left wrist!

 **"AAH! Get off me! Get OFF, GET OFF!"** cried Littlefoot.

The watch beeped and flashed a few times as he struggled to pull it off his wrist, only to fall flat on his back as his hand slipped sending him back with his own momentum. Littlefoot quickly crawled out of the crater and ran off to try and find something to pry the watch off of his wrist. And in his fear addled mind, he began to cry for help from the only people he could trust other than his grandparents at the moment.

" **MISTER MAX! BEN! GWEN! ANYONE! HELP!"**

* * *

"Littlefoot has been gone a long time. I wonder if something bad has happened to him." Ben said.

"What trouble could he end up in out here?" Max asked.

"He could have wound up bear food," Gwen said making Ben and Max looked at her.

Sensing the growing tension, she tried to salvage the situation and save herself the trouble that would follow.

"I'm kidding. You do know I was kidding right?" She asked.

* * *

Checking back in with our blue eyed hero, we can see that things are not going all that well for the poor lad.

He grunted as he tried to pry the watch off of his wrist with a stick, and was struggling quite a bit as the darned thing felt like it had super glued itself to his wrist. Or maybe it welded itself to his skin without him knowing it. Either way, it was not budging.

"Come on! Come off me!" he grunted.

Yelping in surprise as the stick broke and nearly jabbed him in the eye, Littlefoot sighed and discarded the piece of wood. Sinking to his knees, Littlefoot put his head in his hands, not at all knowing what he should do. Taking a second look at the watch, Littlefoot took a moment to admire the beauty of the device and how the blue and gold colors just seemed to really bring each other out. With his curiosity now being brought to the surface, he brought his free hand up to press the buttons on the watch.. This cause the faceplate to pop up and make a beeping sound.

"Whoa! Cool!" Littlefoot said in awe.

He watched in further amazement as the hourglass mark on the faceplate shifted to form a diamond with the shadow of a humanoid figure inside of it. Being the curious boy that he is, Littlefoot knew that he just HAD to see what would happen now. After making sure no one was looking, he gently pressed down on the faceplate with his index finger and was enveloped in a flash of blue light.

As the watch was absorbed into his body, Littlefoot began to change until he was a man made out of living, burning charcoal with flames dancing around his head to show that he possessed fire based powers. The coals themselves were an ashen gray while the flames surrounding his body were a cobalt blue. The same mark from the watch seemed to have migrated to the center of his chest, the hourglass turning white against a gray background as it did.

Naturally, being only ten years old and literally on fire, Littlefoot began to panic as he thought he'd be in serious pain from the heat of his own flames.

 **"AAAAHH! I'M ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE! AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"** screamed Littlefoot in a more grown up voice.

He started screaming as he ran around in circles like a chicken with its head cut off… only to realize one crucial detail.

"Hey… I'm on fire, but I'm okay?" he thought to himself.

Seeing all of the possibilities of this new form, Littlefoot narrowed his eyes and grinned at the prospect of having fire powers like these. But then again, most people dream about having powers like their favorite superheroes. And in Littlefoot's case, these were the powers of the Human Torch.

"Check me out…! I'm totally hot!" Littlefoot said to himself.

He chuckled at the unintentional pun and turned to look at one of the trees that the forest has to offer.

"Oh yeah." Littlefoot said to himself.

Turning around, he calculated just how much power he'd need for this little demo.

"Uh huh." he mumbled. "Here goes!"

With a flick of the wrist, Littlefoot shot a small bullet of fire from his fingertip at the tree. It was only a glancing blow, but it was still strong enough to leave a pretty decent sized dent in the tree itself. Needless to say, our young hero was a like a kid in a metaphorical candy store.

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" Littlefoot said to himself.

Turning to a row of three trees, Littlefoot cupped his hands together and formed a much larger ball of blue fire.

"Likin' it!"

He took aim, and threw the fireball at the trees. But unlike the simple fire bullet that he'd used before, this fireball did much more damage. It broke through all three trees that Littlefoot was aiming for and knocked them all down to the ground. Unfortunately, this proved to be a mistake as those threes were dead and rotting.

And it looks like Littlefoot realized his mistake.

"Wait, STOP!" he cried.

And his worry was well warranted. After all, dead trees + fire + oxygen + lots of stuff to burn = one big forest fire! And it was spreading fast!

"Uh oh!" gasped Littlefoot.

He ran over and started stomping on the flames in an attempt to smother them. Unfortunately, being made of living fire and charcoal just meant that Littlefoot was only adding more fuel to this fire. Literally! As proven by how his own burning footprint just made more flames burst up from the ground below him.

"Oh man! I am gonna get SO busted for this!" Littlefoot said to himself as the fire continued to spread.

* * *

Back at the campsite, Ben, Gwen, and Max were beginning to pack up most of their camping supplies before they hit the sack. It's been a long and hectic day for all of them, and they just wanted to get some sleep. Suddenly, Ben noticed something.

"What's up with that smoke?" he asked.

Max and Gwen looked in the direction the boy was pointing and saw that there was indeed smoke beginning to billow out from the

"Looks like the start of a forest fire." Max said. "It's probably some darn fool camper messing around with something he shouldn't."

"Wait a minute… Littefoot! He's still out there!" Gwen exclaimed in remembrance and fear.

Max and Ben looked at her in shock as they realized that she's right. Max ran over to the Rustbucket and pulled out three fire extinguishers. He handed two of them to his grandkids, knowing that they'd probably want to help find Littlefoot regardless of the danger.

"You kids better take these!" Max instructed.

The kids nodded before they all rushed out into the woods to put out that forest fire and find Littlefoot, before he burns to death and joins his mother in the afterlife too early.

Speaking of whom, the boy turned fire monster was still tirelessly stomping on the fires to try and put them out, but even he could see that he was just making it worse! As a burning tree fell to the ground, Littlefoot was still very focused on stopping the fire from spreading. But he was also panicking, which is something you DON'T want to do in a situation like this.

"This would be so cool if it weren't so… NOT cool!" Littlefoot said to himself.

He turned around to resume his stomping out the fires, unaware that he was about to have company.

The three Tennysons decided to split up while staying as close to one another as possible in an effort to cover more ground as they ran through the burning forest, using their fire extinguishers to douse as many flames as they could. But what they didn't understand was why the fire was blue. What could've caused a fire like this.

But as Gwen swept her fire extinguisher over the burning ground, she accidentally hit Littlefoot in the back, making him cry out due to his newfound sensitivity to water and fire dousing agents. He turned around to see who had hit him with that stuff and saw Gwen looking up at him. She looked curious, but also afraid.

He just hoped she didn't…

 **"AAAAYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!"**

...Start screaming.

"Look, I know I look weird, but there's no reason to be scared!" Littlefoot exclaimed, trying to reason with her.

But he must not have known about Gwen's own immense strength, as the girl sent him tumbling back by hitting him in the face with her fire extinguisher. As he tried to get up, the orange haired girl sprayed him in the face with the dousing substance within the canister.

"HEY!" cried Littlefoot.

When the dousing agent stopped spraying, the flaming boy coughed a bit before narrowing his eyes and reigniting his fires. Gwen nervously stood her ground with her fire extinguisher pointed menacingly at him.

"I don't know what you are, but you'll stay down there if you know what's good for you!" Gwen threatened.

Littlefoot just raised a now nonexistent eyebrow at her before shooting a small fireball at her foot. He chuckled as she yelped and started hopping around on one foot before spraying it with the fire extinguisher. She lightly glared at the laughing matchstick and pointed the nozzle of her fire extinguisher at him.

"I warned you!" growled Gwen.

"Don't even THINK about it, bookworm!" snapped Littlefoot, using his old nickname for her.

Gwen stopped what she was doing as she looked into the creature's eyes. She saw the familiar near dead look in them that belonged to the one boy that she EVER allowed to call her a bookworm and get away with it.

"Littlefoot…? Is that you?" Gwen asked.

The two children stared at each other for a minute before Gwen asked something that many would dub as being REALLY important.

"What happened?!"

"Well, I was walking along just minding my own business, when this meteor fell from the sky and almost flattened me, except that it wasn't a meteor or a satellite but this cool watch thing that jumped up onto my wrist, and when I tried to get it off I was suddenly on fire only it didn't hurt when I was accidentally starting this mega forest fire!" Littlefoot explained all in one breath.

"Gwen!" called a familiar voice.

The children glanced up to see Ben and Max running up to them with their own fire extinguishers in hand.

"Are you alright… What in blazes?!" Max gasped.

"Guess who." quipped Gwen.

Littlefoot smiled and waved to Max and Ben, happy to see two more familiar faces in a situation like this.

"It's me, Littlefoot!" he said with a wave of his hand.

"Littlefoot?! What happened to you?!" Ben asked, all but shouting.

"Well, I was walking along minding my own business, when this meteor…" Littlefoot tried to explain again.

"I hate to break up story time, but hello?! Major forest fire burning out of control, remember?!" Gwen said, cutting her friend off off.

Now seeming to remember the danger they were in, everyone tensed as the flames seemed to be growing more intense.

Littlefoot knew that this whole mess was his fault and wanted to do something about it.

"What do we do, Mister Max?" Littlefoot asked.

Max quickly started to formulate a plan. If he had a more readily available supply of water, like a lake or a river, he could extinguish these fires easy. But then… Maybe a little reverse psychology will work here.

"Backfire…! Start a new fire and let it burn into the old one! They'll snuff each other out!" Max ordered. "Think you can do it?"

Littlefoot looked a bit apprehensive about starting any more fires, but knowing that it might be the only way to save all of their lives, he steeled his resolve.

"Shooting flames I can definitely do!" He said.

Littlefoot quickly turned around and ran towards another part of the forest with just the right conditions for starting a forest fire. And while he did that, Max and the two Tennyson cousins made their way to safety so they could let the fires snuff each other out. Once he arrived there, he stuck out his arm and shot a concentrated stream of fire at several trees. It did its job in starting a fire, making Littlefoot smile knowing that the wind would help this fire do its job.

So with his work done, he ran off to meet back up with the others.

* * *

Back up above the planet, the ship that was chasing the smaller vessel was parked above the planet as several drones made repairs to it. The ship itself was orbiting above the planet so that it was outside if its gravitational pull, yet close enough that it wouldn't wander to any other planet in the solar system.

But back inside what must've been the medical bay, the alien from before was now inside of a healing tank. His body had taken severe damage during the battle, as proven by his lost limbs and most of the flesh on his body being damaged.

"What do you mean it's not there?! This battle nearly cost me my life, and you say the Omnitrix is no longer on board the transport?!" he demanded.

"Sensors indicate a probe was jettisoned from the ship just before boarding. It landed on the planet below." a minion reported.

Even though he was in extreme pain, the alien was still able to turn his body to a mechanical being that was standing in the shadows. His next orders were simple ones.

"Go! Bring it to me!"

The machine walked off to carry out its assigned task, no questions asked. It was programmed to do one thing and one thing only.

Bring the alien this 'Omnitrix', or die trying!

* * *

Back on Earth after the forest fire was stopped, Littlefoot and the others were now sitting around their campfire listening to the dark pink haired lad recount his tale of how he became a man made of fire and charcoal in the first place. Gwen was holding a bag of giant marshmallows in her hands, listening with rapt interest. Even her cousin Ben, who is known for hardly ever paying attention in class, was listening to this story with rapt attention.

But this time, Littlefoot was sitting on a rock so he doesn't accidentally start up another forest fire.

"And you say that this 'watch' just jumped up and clamped onto your wrist?" Max asked.

Gwen reached into the bag of marshmallows and tossed one to Littlefoot, who caught it and ate it even though it too caught on fire. Seems like whatever he's turned into, the species is able to literally consume fire.

"Hey, this time it wasn't my fault! I swear!" exclaimed Littlefoot.

"I believe you, Littlefoot." Max said calmly, easing the boy's fears.

"Yeah, I mean it's kinda hard to deny something when we've got living proof right in front of us." Ben added with a slight smirk.

"Is he going to stay a monster forever?" Gwen asked.

"He's not a monster, he's an alien." Max explained.

That drew suspicious looks from the children. How does Max know about the existence of something as science fiction related as aliens? Realizing his potential error, Max quickly began to think of something.

"Uh… I mean… Look at him! What else could he be?"

"But I don't want to be fire guy forever! How am I supposed to play soccer if I incinerate the ball every time I kick the darn thing or catch it when I'm the goalie?" complained Littlefoot.

"Don't worry, Littlefoot, we'll figure this thing out!" Max assured him.

That's when their attention was caught by a beeping sound. It started off quick and made Littlefoot stand up and look down to see the mark from the watch was flashing between red and white in a rapid fashion. With a final beep, Littlefoot was engulfed in a flash of bright red light that forced Max and his grandchildren to cover their eyes due to the brightness.

When they looked up they saw, not the fire creature that their friend had become, but the very boy that the watch clamped onto! He was human again, and looked very pleased to be!

"Yes! I'm me again!" Littlefoot cheered.

"Too bad. I liked it when you were a walking briquette." Gwen quipped, holding up a marshmallow for emphasis.

But Littlefoot wasn't paying attention to his fellow ten year old. He was once again trying to pull the watch off of his arm with no success.

"I still can't get this thing off!" He grunted as he pulled on the watch.

"Then you'd better not fool with it anymore until we know exactly what we're dealing with." Max instructed.

He picked a flashlight up from inside a nearby toolbox and turned it on before turning back to the kids.

"I'll go check out that crash site. You kids stay here until I get back." Max said.

As he walked off into the forest, Littlefoot looked back down at the watch and seemed to be thinking about the many possibilities of the newfound power at his fingertips.

* * *

The robot had just been compressed into the form of a probe and jettisoned from its own ship. It quickly fell to Earth and landed around the same spot as the watch did. Once the smoke cleared from its landing, it began to transform back into its true form with a hiss of compressed air being released.

When it finished transforming, the robot resembled a mix of a man and a praying mantis with big red compound eyes. Using these eyes, it began to scan the area for the crashed pod containing this 'Omnitrix' that the squid alien keeps talking about.

Bingo!

Once locked onto the pod and seeing that it was empty, the robot raised a hand towards the empty pod and shot a laser blast at it, thus destroying it.

With its objective no longer being in the area, the robot shot two disks out from its shoulders. These 'disks' morphed into what appeared to be smaller probes that sort of resembled flying crabs of some kind. And these crabs are on the hunt.

* * *

Back with Littlefoot and the others, our young hero was busy trying to figure out how the watch worked, even though Max had told him specifically not to. And he seemed to be close to cracking the code, so to speak.

"Huh, I wonder what this does?" Littlefoot asked himself.

Looking around to make sure the coast was clear, Littlefoot was about to further mess with the watch.

Until…

"OOGA BOOGA BOOGA!" screamed Ben with a scary mask on.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"** screamed Littlefoot.

While Littlefoot held a hand over his heart, which now felt like it was beating a thousand beats a minute, Ben removed his mask and doubled over onto the ground laughing his lungs out. Even Gwen was giggling at what had just happened to her friend.

"Eh-heh-heh-heh, very funny. Not!" Littlefoot said to the two laughing ten year olds.

"Aw, lighten up, Longneck! It was just a joke!" Ben said.

But Littlefoot ignored him. He was more focused on trying to figure out how the watch worked and what it really is. He knows that it's not an ordinary wristwatch, and that kinda has him concerned.

"Grandpa said not to mess with that." Gwen said.

"Oh, did he now?" quipped Littlefoot.

"Did your parents drop you when you were a baby? Because I'm pretty sure any sane person would just leave that crazy thing the heck alone." Gwen said.

Littlefoot stopped messing with the watch for a moment, if only to further converse with his fellow children.

"Come on, you can't really not be the LEAST bit curious about what else this thing can do?" Littlefoot asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

"Well, I am, but…" Gwen trailed off.

* * *

Max had just arrived at the spot where Littlefoot told him that he'd found the watch, and so far he wasn't liking what he was seeing.

He knelt down and picked up a shard of what was once the pod that carried the watch. It didn't feel like any kind of metal he's ever felt before. On this planet at least. But she could also tell that something ELSE was here. Something that destroyed the pod from the outside.

"I don't like this one little bit." Max mumbled to himself.

* * *

"Look, if I can figure out how this thing works, then maybe I can use it to help people! I mean, REALLY help them, and not just, you know… get in the way." Littlefoot said somewhat sadly, remembering what happened to his mother as he continued to fiddle with the watch.

"So, what did it feel like going all alien like that?" Ben asked.

"It freaked me out at first. It felt like I was me, but it also felt like I was somebody else." Littlefoot explained.

That's when he accidentally pushed the buttons on the watch which made the dial pop up with a beeping sound. And once again, the screen merged to form a diamond shape while the shadow of a humanoid appeared in the diamond.

"Hey, I think I figured out how I did it!" Littlefoot exclaimed excitedly. "Should I try it again? Just once?"

Unlike before, this time Littlefoot twisted the faceplate and the shadow switched between several new ones. He stopped on one that looked a bit more beastial in appearance.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Gwen warned.

"Yeah. YOU wouldn't. But Littlefoot's not you." Ben quipped.

Littlefoot smirked and raised his hand, his depression and sorrow momentarily forgotten.

"Well then, let's see what we got here!" He said.

He slammed the dial down and was engulfed in another flash of blue light. This time, the transformation was different from when he became the fire being. Rather than the watch turning into charcoals and traveling up his arm, it was absorbed into his arm and caused lots of thick veins to travel up his arm.

The further the transformation went, the more beastial Littlefoot became. His body was covered in dark pink fur and he seemed to develop a small row of paler pink stripes along the back of his head to just between his shoulder blades. His nails turned into long, sharp claws while also turning black and retaining their appearance of human fingernails, and he seemed to lose his ears, nose and eyes. He developed these odd slits along the sides of his now longer and thicker neck. Three on each side for a total of six. His mouth also changed to look far more grotesque with chapped lips, a long worm-like tongue, and four sharp fangs in his mouth along with a few smaller, dagger-like teeth. In fact, his whole body seemed to take on the structure of a canine with several traits from a gorilla. Mostly his more humanoid looking forelimbs and hands. But surprisingly, he didn't grow a tail.

The watch seemed to relocate itself to Littlefoot's left shoulder, and didn't seem like it would fall off due to movement. Littlefoot let out this odd roar/howl combo as the transformation finished.

Needless to say, Ben's reaction to this transformation was kind of expected.

"Cool! An alien dog!" he exclaimed.

But Gwen was much less impressed by this new form.

"EW! This thing's even uglier than a Ben is normally, if that's even possible! Bow wow, someone put a flea collar on this mutt!" quipped Gwen.

The transformed boy let out an odd noise in this alien's native language that could've been a very indignant 'Hey!'.

"And no eyes? What good is THIS one if it can't see in front of its own face?" Gwen asked, waving a hand in Littlefoot's face.

That's when she smirked as she got a stupid idea. Whistling innocently, Gwen walked behind Littlefoot with a stick in her hands. She silently made a 'batter up!' motion as she got ready to swing the stick, but that's when something happened to Littlefoot.

The slits on his neck opened up as the camera shifts to a sort of infrared vision that showed Littlefoot that Gwen was about to swing the stick at. Just as Gwen swung, Littlefoot jumped up out of the way and flipped backwards so he landed on the far edge of the campsite while Gwen fell to the ground due to her own momentum. Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like this alien can see using a specialized type of scent vision. And by the smirk that appeared on his face, Littlefoot knows it.

"Okay, so maybe this alien isn't TOTALLY useless." Gwen admitted from her spot on the ground.

But soon enough, she found herself pinned to the ground as Littlefoot had pounced on her, snarling and drooling on the girl. His anger apparent by the raised hackles that revealed that his fangs were a lot longer and a lot SHARPER than they looked. And all Ben could do was watch in morbid fascination.

"Uh, good… alien doggy… Stay, eh-heh-heh…" Gwen said nervously.

And it seemed like Littlefoot was about to take a big bite out of his fellow ten year old, when suddenly… He began to lick the girl's face relentlessly, getting alien dog slobber all over her face and clothes with alien doggy kisses.

"HEY! STOP! COME ON, NOW!" shouted Gwen while her cousin laughed at her.

Once he decided that he'd drooled on her enough, Littlefoot got off and allowed Gwen to get up while flicking slobber off her shirt sleeves.

"Ugh! I just KNOW this stuff ain't gonna wash out!" She complained.

Littlefoot let out a rapid barking noise that seemed to be this alien's equivalent to laughter. This made Gwen smirk and flick some of the drool back at Littlefoot, who just wiped it away using one of his paws.

But that's when Littlefoot smelled something else. Something far less human. He can't really tell what it is. But whatever it is, Littlefoot does not like it at all. As proven by his very feral sounding growling.

"What is it, boy? You smell something?" Ben asked.

He got his answer when Littlefoot ran out to the edge of the clearing and pounced on one of the robots that was hunting for the 'Omnitrix' thing that the squid face alien keeps talking about! He grabbed it and redirected the laser just as it was about to fire.

Needless to say, everyone was on edge now!

 **"WHAT IS THAT THING?!"** screamed Ben and Gwen as they clung to each other.

But as Littlefoot fought the robot, he could instinctively feel the fear that was pouring out of his oldest friends. And he wasn't about to let this tin can mess with his them! Call it instinct if you want, but all Littlefoot knows is that he considers Ben and Gwen to be part of his pack. Biting into the robot, Littlefoot managed to rip several wires out of the robot, sending it flying towards a nearby rock wall. Just as he's used one of his front paws to rip off the head, he 'saw' what he was heading for and decided on the best option for this particular situation.

ABANDON SHIP!

He quickly jumped off of the robot just before it hit the wall and exploded. And just in time too, as the watch began flashing red and beeping before Littlefoot was engulfed in a flash of red light. He stood back up and glared at the wreckage of the robot.

"And stay down!" Littlefoot declared.

But his eyes widened as something else happened. The second robot appeared in the clearing! And it's sensors are locked onto Littlefoot! It readied it's own laser blaster as our protagonist uttered the only two words he could possibly think of at this point in time.

"Aw man…!"

As the second robot closed in, Littlefoot and the others instinctively backed up. They knew that they couldn't possibly fight this thing if the laser blast the first one shot is any indication of how advanced it is.

Littlefoot tried doing what he did to transform like last time, but the watch wasn't responding. No matter how hard he tried, it wasn't working in the least!

 _'What's wrong with this thing?! Does it need to recharge, or something?!'_ he mentally asked himself.

Ben and Gwen looked around for anything they could use as weapons, and picked up a shovel and a rake respectively. They decided then and there that if they're going down, they're going down fighting!

But just as the robot had locked on to Littlefoot, a familiar hooded old man came to the rescue. Max smashed the robot using a nearby sledgehammer, hitting it until the robot was good and flat before finally letting up. And while his sudden appearance did startle everyone, it was not unwelcome.

"No freaky robot is gonna hurt MY grandchildren or their friends while I'm still breathing!" Max declared.

"Thanks for the assist, Mister Max! I owe you one!" Littlefoot said, happy that a responsible adult was there.

But he didn't have time to think about this anymore since the robot caught fire. Not wanting to take any more chances around these things, Max kicked the robot into a pile of rocks and they all watched as it exploded soon after landing. A type of failsafe, perhaps.

After walking back to the Rustbucket, Max began to scold Littlefoot for his recklessness while at the same time making sure all of the kids were unharmed after their encounter with that flying bucket of bolts.

"I was worried you might get popular with that thing on your wrist. That's why I asked you NOT to fool around with it until we know what it is." Max lightly scolded.

While he didn't like that Littlefoot had used the watch in such a reckless manner like that, he was at least proud of him for protecting his grandkids, for the most part. And that pride in his selflessness outweighed any anger he felt towards his disobedience.

"Sorry, Mister Max." Littlefoot apologized.

He then held up the watch so that everyone could see his demonstration.

"But at least I figured out how to make it work." Ben said, revealing one good thing to come out of this.

And Littlefoot agreed.

"Ben's right. Look," he said as he used the watch for visual aid. "All you do is press this button, then when the ring pops up just twist it until you see the guy you want to be. Slam it down, and BAMMO! You're one of ten super cool alien dudes!".

Ben was grinning like a maniac. Being able to turn into ten different extraterrestrial beings sounded almost too good to be true, and yet here's the proof on Littlefoot's wrist! He's got a watch that lets him do just that! Honestly, Ben's a bit jealous of his friend.

"What about staying a super cool alien dude and not turning back into plain old Littlefoot?" Gwen asked with a raised eyebrow.

Littlefoot looked away, a disappointed and slightly sheepish look appearing on his face.

"I kinda haven't figured that part out yet." he admitted.

Max actually looked thoughtful about this whole situation. He had been hoping for at least a semi-normal vacation this summer, but it looks like the universe has other plans. Maybe this is its way of paying Littlefoot back for taking his mother away from him so soon. And in such a cruel manner, no less.

"With a device as powerful as that watch clamped on your wrist, I'd say we better help you learn. Fast." Max said.

"Alright!" cheered Littlefoot.

"Sa-weet!" added Ben.

He and Littlefoot fist bumped while Gwen just stared in disbelief. Was her grandpa really entrusting a child with a device as powerful as that watch? That seems a little bit like an idea that could easily backfire. Not that her grandpa's plans have ever backfired yet. Then again, she certainly trusts Littlefoot with that watch A LOT more than she would trust someone like Ben with it.

But their attention was soon caught by a radio that Max brought with him and installed into the Rustbucket, picking up a signal from a forest ranger's communication channel.

"Mayday! Mayday! Somebody help us! We're under attack by some sort of, I know you're not gonna believe me, but, robot!"

That was all that the ranger could utter before the channel fizzed out in a blur of static.

"Sounds just like those things that attacked me! It must be looking for the watch…! Those people are in trouble because of me!" Littlefoot said, blaming himself for this.

Max looked at Jaune with an unreadable expression. The boy got up from the chair he was sitting on and looked in the direction where the nearest campground was located. That's most likely where the robot was attacking.

"I've gotta do something!" Littlefoot said.

"You?! And what're YOU gonna do about it?" Gwen asked.

Littlefoot looked at her with a slight glare due to her lack of faith before glancing down at the watch and smirking.

He and the others ran to another part of the woods where Jaune could most likely transform without anyone else seeing him. He's taking the whole secret identity thing VERY seriously. The watched beeped and began glowing blue, signaling a full charge.

Jaune looked up at Max, silently asking for permission to transform. The old man nodded in affirmative to give the go ahead, and Littlefoot did his thing. Pressing the button on his new watch, it beeped as the dial popped up. The hourglass merged into a diamond once again as the shadows of the aliens once again appeared.

"Yeah!" Littlefoot cheered as he began to twist the dial. "Eenie, meenie, minie… Here goes!"

He pressed the faceplate down and was once again engulfed in a flash of blue light. But this time, instead of seeming painful like his first two transformations looked, Littlefoot was completely okay as a dark blue crystalline substance began to encase his whole body.

Now, he is a silicon based humanoid male with four sharp shards of dark blue crystal jutting from his back and a sharp head. He's taller than the above average male, and seems to look very muscular like a professional wrestler. He wears a uniform that is golden yellow on the right and black on the left. The left side also has a golden patch on the shoulder where the watch relocated itself to.

"So what can this one do?" Ben asked excitedly.

While Littlefoot looked at his hand to try and determine the nature of this alien, he silently contemplated how he would be fighting a robot with no knowledge of how this form's powers and abilities work. But he doesn't care, so long as he can help those people.

"I don't know, Ben. But I bet it's gonna be cool!" Littlefoot said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the campgrounds, it was utter pandemonium! Explosions were rocking the place as screams of terror were unleashed by frightened campers. Energy blasts were flying everywhere, destroying caravans and mobile homes of all kinds.

This is the scene that Littlefoot and the others ran in on. And upon seeing the main robot, they knew that things were about to get ugly. Fast.

"Looks like papa robot this time." quipped Littlefoot. "I'll get gearhead's attention, you guys get the campers to safety!"

Max nodded and lead the others off to get the campers as far away from the fight as possible. Something told them that this was not a fight that could be easily won by hunters alone.

Littlefoot's eyes began to glow as he charged into action.

The robot was about to try and smash a park ranger, but a new voice ended up breaking its concentration.

"Leave him alone! Want somebody to pick on? Try me!" taunted Littlefoot.

The robot turned its attention to the now silicon based human boy and began scanning him. It's scanners began to glow as it found what it was looking for. The watch!

It tossed the ranger, making him yelp before grunting as he hit the ground hard.

The robot extended a hand to Littlefoot and shot him with a laser blast. He grunted as he was sent soaring through the air before landing on a motor home which was soon blasted by the robot. It walked off in his direction, determined to acquire the item it was seeking.

But it seems like our normally pink haired protagonist ain't out for the count yet, folks! A shard of crystal punctured through the metal hull of the destroyed vehicle before slicing an opening in it. This revealed the crystal to be Littlefoot's left arm! This alien seems to be able to turn itself into a living weapon, and Littlefoot was really liking it as more shards jutted from his arm.

"Cool…!" Littlefoot said in awe.

He looked up to see the robot standing right over him, advancing like a cat would on a mouse. His eyes started to glow again as he charged at the robot and tried to cleave it in half with his new crystal sword.

But the robot was a lot smarter and more skilled than the two drones it sent out. It jumped out of the way just as our hero swung before spinning its legs in mid-air in order to build up momentum. Allowing gravity to aid it, the robot slammed onto Littlefoot and got the transformed boy stuck in the ground.

Littlefoot grunted from the impact, but soon started to panic a little bit as he realized that he was literally trapped between a rock and a hard place.

"Uh oh, I think I'm in trouble." he said to himself.

Back with Max, Ben and Gwen, they were hard at work getting the campers to safety. So far, there were no serious injuries. But better safe than sorry.

"What is going on here?!" asked the injured park ranger as Ben helped him to his feet.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you." Ben replied. "Now, come on!"

He lead the park ranger to where the others were congregating and began to watch Littlefoot's fight from a safe distance.

But it seemed to be a losing battle as Littlefoot was getting the snot beat out of him by the giant robot. He was swatted away into one of the parked vehicles, destroying it in the process, and just BARELY managed to dive out of the way of an incoming laser blast. Soon, he was stuck on the defensive as he dodged laser blast after laser blast.

But one of the stray laser blasts hit a tree and sent it falling down. Littlefoot looked in the direction it was falling, and saw that it was about to fall on top of Max! Thinking fast, he ran in front of the old man and did something that seemed instinctual.

He caused a mountain of sharp crystals to grow from his back and effectively slice the tree in half! This caused it to fall harmlessly next to Max instead of on top of him. Good thing Ben and Gwen were watching from a safe distance. Both children breathed a sigh of relief when they saw their grandpa was okay.

As Littlefoot retracted the crystals, he felt the need to ask.

"So, we even?"

"Even." Max replied, a bit shaken up from almost being flattened.

Littlefoot was suddenly grabbed the the robot's claws, causing him to remember that he's in the middle of a fight.

"Uh oh!" he yelped.

The robot lifted him into the air and proceeded to try and rip his arm off! Thinking fast, Littlefoot turned his arm into a cluster of sharp crystals and destroyed one of the robot's hands. It wasn't too pleased about that and blasted him into the main cabin of the campsite, causing it to explode in a burst of fire.

Max began to help his grandchildren up onto a fallen tree so she could get a better view of the fight. They all watched with rapt attention as the robot began closing in on Littlefoot.

"Littlefoot!" Max cried.

Luckily, the boy dug himself out from under a pile of bricks, relatively unharmed from that blast. This alien form is a lot more durable than it looks.

The robot fired another laser blast as Littlefoot charged at it, but this time he blocked the blast with his now bladed arms. The results were a deflected blast that almost hit Max and the others, and Littlefoot didn't like that.

He grunted as he was sent skidding on his back from the force of the blast. But when he sat up, he looked to one of his bladed arms… and got himself an idea.

He ran back to the alien, turning his arms back into normal hands instead of blades and began to rile up the rusty pile of junk.

"Come one, show me what you got! Throw one right in here!" Littlefoot taunted. "Your mother was a toaster and your dad was a shrunken head!"

And it looks like his taunts worked as the robot raised its remaining hand and began charging up a stronger laser blast. Naturally, the onlookers were kinda worried.

 **"Get out of there! NOW!"** shouted Max.

But it was too late. The robot fired a continuous stream of laser energy at Littlefoot! But this time, he was prepared. He caught the blast in his hands, grunting as he began to skid back from the amount of energy that was in this new attack.

Many of the spectators watched in morbid fascination. This was kinda like a science experiment, but more lethal!

"What comes around goes around!" quipped the living crystal humanoid.

The energy grew brighter as more and more power pooled into Littlefoot's hands. Something tells me that this is gonna be a big one!

"Let's see how YOU like it, ya techno freak!" he growled.

Curling his fingers inwards, Littlefoot redirected the beam so that it sliced the robot in half, causing the two halves to fall on top of each other and explode in a shower of broken parts.

"AL-RIGHT!" cheered Littlefoot's friends.

"Way to go, Litt-"

Max stopped himself when he remembered the crowd that was gathered. If Littlefoot wanted to keep that watch out of the hands of any potentially corrupted individuals, he'd need to not use his real name.

"Um… Diamond headed guy!" Max said, finishing his cheer.

"Oh yeah! Who's bad!" Littlefoot cheered, pumping his fist in victory.

But he soon saw Max, Ben, and Gwen making motions to stop acting like a ten year old and be more professional. His eyes widened briefly at his mistake before he cleared his throat and fixed his posture.

"Well, I think my work here is done." he said.

And with his work done, he did the most appropriate thing to do in this situation. Run away like a bat outta hell!

"Who WAS that guy?" asked a random camper.

Everyone else just shrugged, pretty sure that no one else would believe them about what happened here today. And they most certainly didn't notice the rest of Littlefoot's entourage sneaking away while they were distracted.

* * *

Back at the ship that housed the squid alien, we see that many of his drones are hard at work fixing the damage done to the ship. But inside the healing tank, the squid was most definitely pissed off.

"Failure…! Unbelievable! The puny Earth being that is keeping the Omnitrix from me will soon hang on my trophy wall!" he declared.

Yeah, something tells me we're going to be seeing a lot more of this guy in the near future.

* * *

The next day, Ben, Gwen and their grandpa were busy putting away their camping supplies as they got ready to hit the road once again. But as they continued to pack the bags back up into the RV, Max noticed that one of his young campers was missing.

"Where's Littlefoot?" he asked.

"I don't know. We thought you knew." Ben replied.

"Yeah. We haven't seen him since breakfast." Gwen added.

These responses worried Max a little. If Littlefoot isn't here, then where is he? That's when the three of them heard the sound of something heading in their direction at a breakneck speed. Looking down the dirt road, they saw a dust cloud heading toward them, but were surprised to see something skidding to a halt right in front of them! It was a cobalt blue velociraptor humanoid with black orbs on the bottom of its feet, a black helmet that pointed backwards and had a blue 'X' shaped visor over its face. The creature was clearly male in appearance, and wears a black jumpsuit with a golden underbelly and black stripes on its long tail.

After seeing the familiar symbol on the creature's chest, Max immediately figured out who this creature really is.

"Littlefoot?" he asked.

"Ee-yup!" replied the creature, popping the 'p' as his visor retracted revealing blue eyes and black lips. "Hey! Check this out!"

Littlefoot's visor lowered back into place as he quickly sped off and began to move faster than the humans could see, packing up everything back into the RV in no less than ten seconds. Skidding to a halt, Littlefoot's visor retracted as he stood crouched down and proud of his work.

"Pretty fast, huh?" he asked.

The symbol on his chest began to beep and flash red again before the creature was engulfed in a red light and reverted back to Littlefoot. He stood up and dusted himself off as a small smile appeared on his face.

"I think this is gonna be the best summer ever!" Littlefoot exclaimed happily.

"Absolutely!" Max said in agreement, happy to see that Littlefoot was beginning to get out of his funk.

"It's definitely going to be interesting." Ben commented before asking "So, where'd you go anyway?"

"I just had to take care of a few last minute things before our vacation really got rolling." Littlefoot said cryptically.

Back in Bellwood, the two kids who are the main bullies in Ben's school, Cash and JT, were looking down at the ground as something seemed off to them.

"Dude! How'd we get up here?" Cash asked his friend.

"I-I'm not sure. It all happened so fast!" JT replied.

However, we can now see that the reason they were looking down in the first place is because they're currently hanging from a tree branch by their underwear. And unfortunately for them, it doesn't seem like anyone driving by is going to help them down anytime soon.

"HEY! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! LITTLE HELP UP HERE, PLEASE!" shouted Cash.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Thank you guys so much for reading. Now, as you can see, I decided to go with the original ten aliens that Ben had when using the Omnitrix, but now I have a new poll set up. And that's what kind of alien names to use in this story. Should I use the names Ben 23 gave his aliens? Or the ones Ben Tennyson gives his aliens? Or should I make my own? The poll is already up, so feel free to go over and vote if you haven't already. Also, here are the questions for this chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **1.) This question should have been asked last chapter, but if you were there when Littlefoot's mother died, what would you say and/or do to comfort Littlefoot after his mother's death?**_

 _ **2.) Do you want Littlefoot to eventually reconcile with Cera and the others?**_

 _ **3.) I'm thinking of having Littlefoot find and raise a baby Vulpimancer (Wildmutt's species) later in the story. Do you guys think this is a good idea? If so, what kind of Vulpimancer do you want it to be? One from Vulpin, or one from the Null Void?**_

 _ **4.) Should Littlefoot and his grandparents permanently move to Bellwood at the end of this story?**_

 _ **5.) And finally, should Littlefoot have his mother's broken katana blade reforged so he can use it in his final encounter with Sharptooth?**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you guys so much for reading! Again, don't forget to vote on the poll I have up. And I'll see you all next chapter! Bye!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**SaurusRock625: "Welcome back to the story, everyone! The stars of our show couldn't be here right now, so I decided to do a little short chapter of things back in the Great Valley. More specifically, revolving around Petrie and his feelings about that fight with Littlefoot. Please enjoy this little short chapter, and have a great day."**_

 _ ***I still don't own The Land Before Time, and I don't own Ben 10!***_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

* * *

"It's hero time!" = Normal Speech

 _'A new alien?' = Thoughts_

 **"Lemme tell you somethin', Kevin E. Levin!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Great Valley Happenings!**_

* * *

Back in the Great Valley, the sun was beginning to set as the first day of summer vacation was coming to a close. The village's occupants were all beginning to wind down and complete any of their last chores before they settled for the night. Of course, this means that the children and teenagers of the village would be able to go to bed a little later than normal, since they don't have school for awhile.

And at a house that was both modest and unique, a young boy who looked about a year younger than Littlefoot was busy mowing the lawn for his mother using an old push mower. He knows his mom has that new motorized lawn mower that he could use, but he doesn't trust himself with that kind of machinery because it's too heavy and too fast for him to control right now.

The boy is both tall for his age, and skinny. He has tan skin and dark brown hair and eyes. He wears a khaki windbreaker over a yellow muscle shirt, a pair of black cargo shorts, and he wears yellow geta sandals like a samurai.

"Petrie, you can stop mowing the lawn now." said his mother.

If I'm being honest, his mother looks almost like a carbon copy of her son. However, she has lighter skin and blue eyes instead of tan skin and brown eyes. Her boy got those from his father, who's on his way home from his job in the U.S. Airforce as a jet pilot. The man pilots an F-22 Raptor fighter jet, and he's dang good at what he does, having lead his squadron through many successful missions with no deaths of any sort.

He takes the term 'leave no man behind' to the extreme, and is always willing to put his own life on the line for his fellow soldiers. And his son inherited that sense of undying loyalty. But anyway, Petrie looked up from his work towards his mom, sweat pouring down his forehead and muscles aching from working so much.

"If you cut the grass any further, you're going to expose the dirt." she joked.

"Oh, right. Sorry, Mama." the boy, now identified as Petrie, apologized.

His mother could tell that there was something wrong with her son. As his mother, and the mother of two other daughters and another son, she's learned a thing or two about reading her children's body language. And Petrie's body language showed that something big was on his mind. And it wasn't about that new Sumo Slammers game he was looking to buy with the allowance money he's been saving up.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" she asked her son as she lead him inside, resolving to put the push mower away later.

"Mama? Do you think Me a bad person?" Petrie asked in response.

"You? My son? A bad person? Now where would you get an idea like that?" she asked as she had him sit on the couch.

She went into the kitchen to get her son a glass of cool lemonade to help her son cool off after all of that mowing. Petrie sighed and started to tell his mother what was wrong.

"Cera say bad things to Littlefoot after school was over." he began.

"She did? What kind of things?" his mother asked as she came back with two tall glasses of homemade lemonade.

"She say Littlefoot a wimp. Say he spend too much time thinking about his dead mama. Then she go and say that Littlefoot Mama weak and pathetic, since she not able to kill Sharptooth before he killed her." Petrie explained.

He paused as tears began to gather in his eyes, remembering his own weakness in being unable to stop that fight.

"It got worse when Ducky and Spike agree with Cera. They all start yelling. Calling each other bad names! Pushing and shoving real hard! I tried, Mama! Tried to stop them… BUT THEY NO LISTEN TO ME!"

Petrie's mother gathered her son into her arms, allowing him to start crying out his sorrows.

"And now, Littlefoot gonna be gone forever! Me overheard his Grandma and Grandpa talk about moving out of the Great Valley at end of summer holiday! NOW, ME CAN'T EVEN APOLOGIZE TO LITTLEFOOT!"

As her son began to cry harder than he ever has in his short life, his mother looked at her son with sympathy and stroked his hair as he cried into her shoulder.

' _Petrie, my little one… you seem so small and vulnerable right now…'_

She had to remind herself that even though Petrie acts very mature for his age, surprising most of the grown-ups in the village, he's still just a nine year old boy. No doubt the stress of being unable to stop that argument was being bottled up inside for far too long. And now, that stress, sadness, anger, and self resentment have finally boiled over and just exploded out of Petrie.

"Oh, Petrie. You're not a bad person just because you couldn't stop your friends from fighting." Petrie's mother said gently.

Petrie sniffled and looked up at his mother.

"I'm not?" he asked quietly.

"No, of course you're not. Cera's always been a bit of a hothead, as well as incredibly stubborn. And Littlefoot's growing depression made her take drastic measures when trying to get him to stop thinking about his mother's recent death. She just doesn't know what it's like to watch someone you love die and not be able to do anything to stop it. Her own mother died in childbirth when she was born, but she doesn't understand the pain of loss that Littlefoot has in his heart because she never knew her mother." she explained.

Pausing to take a sip of her lemonade and gather her thoughts, Petrie's mother continued this talk.

"But the pain was devastating to Mister Threehorn, because he loved his wife very much. But he knew he had to be strong so he could raise his daughter to be a strong and independent young woman. So he hides his pain behind the mask of a tough and stern construction worker who takes no nonsense from anyone. I'm sure with time, Littlefoot will move on from his mother's death. But until that day comes, all you can do is show that you still care about and support him."

Petrie wiped away his tears, taking in what his mother had told him. If what she said is true, then he needs to be there for Littlefoot as a friend now more than ever.

"Why don't you go ahead and finish your drink, then go take a bath and wash up. Dinner will be ready soon." Petrie's mother instructed.

"Okay. Me go do that." Petrie said.

His mother smiled at her son before leaving to finish preparing tonight's dinner. She knows that her youngest son has a lot on his mind right now, and needs time to himself to think.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Current Poll: What should I do about hero names for Littlefoot's aliens?**_

 _ **Use Ben 23's names: 1 vote**_

 _ **Use Ben Prime's names: 1 vote**_

 _ **Make my own: 1 vote**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter questions**_

* * *

 _ **1.) What sort of powers/tech do you guys want Ben and Gwen to have in this story? (Alien heritage is an option, since they're both ¼ Anodite on their grandmother's side. But if you mean a different alien, let me know.)**_

 _ **2.) Should Littlefoot reforge his mother's blade using alien technology for his final confrontation with Sharptooth?**_

 _ **3.) I plan to eventually do a Time War Arc for a side story to this one. If you could make an Omnitrix bearer, good or evil for this fic that you would like me to use in it, who would it be and why? (Please be very thorough in your designs. Include things like Omnitrix color and design, number of alien transformations the character has, what franchise they're from, their alignment of good or evil, their history, and what alien transformations they have.)**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you guys so much for reading! Don't forget to vote on the poll. Also, if you haven't read the previous chapter, please go and do that. Leave a long review, and help support the story. See you guys next chapter.**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Last chapter, we saw just how crummy Petrie was feeling due to his own inability to stop the fight between Cera and Littlefoot. Now, we move on to the rest of the actual story. Starting with how this Omnitrix user is different from the others. I hope you guys enjoy it.**_

 _ ***I still don't own The Land Before Time, and I don't own Ben 10!***_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

* * *

"Did you just EAT the baby!?" = Normal Speech

' _Okay, let's see what this guy can do!' = Thoughts_

" **Lemme tell ya somethin', Kevin E. Levin!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

 _ **A Secret of the Watch**_

* * *

It was night on the road to Washington D.C. and the Tennyson/Longneck gang was rolling out close to eight o'clock at night. A time where kids like Ben, Gwen, and Littlefoot would normally be staying up late. And in some cases, they are. While Max was at the wheel, the kids were occupying their time with other things. Gwen was busy typing away on her laptop and possibly working on a blog of some kind, and Ben was busy reading a weapons catalogue. Heaven knows why.

As for Littlefoot, he was just staring at the watch that he found at the beginning of their road trip. He doesn't really know what it's for, but he does know one thing. Something about those alien transformations felt off to him. It was like he was in control, but at the same time it felt like someone else was at the controls with him. Guiding him so he could fight better. And if he's being truthful, it's a little bit scary having someone else in your head with you. Like you're possessed by a ghost and at the same time are the one in control instead of the other way around.

"Any reason why you're reading that thing?" Gwen asked her cousin.

"Well, my dad took me on a hunting trip last year when we were still nine, and we found out that I'm actually quite a sharp shooter. So he took me to a dojo where the master tested me with all forms of weaponry, both ancient and modern. Turns out I'm a jack of all trades when it comes to weapons." Ben explained. "I've wanted to forge a unique weapon all my own since then, but never got around to thinking up a good design or deciding what sort of features I want it to have. So I'm looking in this magazine for ideas. Oh, look at that! A High Density Output Sniper Rifle that uses Solecraft eight gauge shells! Cool!"

"That particular weapon sounds a little dangerous, Ben. A Sniper Rifle alone has quite a kick to it. Adding in to the fact that Solecraft shells are so dangerous, their production has been banned worldwide for years! To the point of near extinction!" Max commented from the driver's seat. "But if you really plan to forge a weapon of your own, I won't stop you. I just ask that you take careful consideration into what you build, and not let the sense of power that having a weapon gives you override your sense of humanity."

"Yes sir, Grandpa. I'll try to keep my ego in check." Ben replied, understanding what his grandfather meant.

A loud yawn from Littlefoot caught the attention of all the RV's occupants.

"Sleepy already, Littlefoot? It's barely past eight." Max said.

"Sorry, Mister Max. I guess my internal clock is still on Great Valley Time, so I'm usually asleep at this hour." Littlefoot said, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Why don't you go ahead and turn in for the night, kiddo. We'll wake you up if there's an emergency." Max suggested.

Littlefoot just yawned again and nodded in response. While he began to unfold his bunk so he could sleep for the night, Gwen decided to help him get ready by getting him a pillow and blanket. Once everything was set up, the pink haired lad fell asleep before he even plopped on the bed, softly snoring as he entered the land of dreams.

"Good night, Littlefoot." whispered Gwen as she tucked him in.

As she went back to whatever it is she's doing on her laptop, she and the others failed to realize that what was going on wasn't simply a case of being tired. And if they'd paid closer attention, they would see that the watch on Littlefoot's wrist was glowing a bit brighter than usual.

* * *

Littlefoot awoke with a gasp as he bolted up from laying on his back. As his eyes adjusted, he could see that he was no longer in his bed in the Rustbucket. He doesn't know where he is, really.

It looked almost like some kind of high tech city, only it was completely blue and gold. And there were these circuit lines all over the place that just really seemed to make the place really stand out from other cities Littlefoot has heard about. And if he's being totally honest right now, he's feeling kind of spooked. The place seemed so empty. So barren. It's almost like nothing lives in this place.

"Where am I?" Littlefoot asked himself.

His voice echoed a little bit due to how empty the place seemed to be. And Littlefoot really didn't like this feeling of being alone like this. Without his mother. Without his grandpa and grandma. Without the father he never knew. Regardless of his growing fear, Littlefoot stood to his feet and began to walk down the golden path towards the center of the city. Or, at least he thinks it's the center of that place. Hard to tell when one can't get a bird's eye view.

"Hello? Is anybody here? Hello?" called Littlefoot as he kept walking.

But there was no response. Nothing more than the sound of his own echo as he kept walking down the path he has taken. And that was very unsettling. It's like a literal ghost town around these parts. As he walked further and further into the strangely advanced city, he noticed something up ahead. It was something he never thought would be in a place like this.

There were twenty three golden cocoons all in a circle! And each one had these pulsing light blue circuit lines running along them to the dark blue strands of webbing that held them in place. As he walked closer to get a better look, Littlefoot noticed that ten out of these twenty three cocoons were already ripped open! Like they'd hatched recently!

"What is this place? And what could have hatched out of these things?" Littlefoot asked himself.

Grunting as he hit something hard, Littlefoot shook his head and looked up to see that he bumped into one of the cocoons. But this one was changing. It was becoming more and more transparent to reveal the creature within. A creature that looked very familiar to Littlefoot.

It looked a lot like that crystal guy that Littlefoot had turned into when fighting that giant robot. But it's different from the other. Unlike the first one who was bulky with lots of muscle, this one had a thinner, sleeker body type. And his limbs were more square shaped. The crystals that make up his body are a golden yellow color, and look more like they were chistled by a skilled sculptor instead of just growing out naturally. And if you thought that he'd be naked in there, well you guessed wrong. He's wearing a dual tone bodysuit with the left half being light blue while the right is dark blue.

Littlefoot leaned closer to the cocoon, curious about this strange lookalike for one of his aliens. Are they of the same species? And why would he be just lying dormant like this? All was silent… Until the alien's eyes snapped open!

" **AAAHHH!"** screamed Littlefoot.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And for all of you who don't like the Ben 10 reboot, the whole dual Diamondhead thing was used because of one transformation. Upchuck. The Gourmand species has two subspecies to the same race of aliens; the Perk Gourmand and the Murk Gourmand. So, I figured, why not do the same here for Littlefoot. Have one Diamondhead transformation based around pure power and weapons manipulation, and another transformation that's smarter, light on his feet, and also incredibly strong and durable for his build. But now, we come to the questions.**_

* * *

 _ **1.) Do you guys want me to give Littlefoot a Cybertronian transformation for his Omnitrix? And if so, should it be an Autobot, or a Decepticon?**_

 _ **2.) How do you guys want me to upgrade the remnants of the sword Littlefoot's mother used against Sharptooth? (I will be using alien tech to do so.)**_

 _ **3.) And finally, should Littlefoot get a visit from his mother's soul later in the story? If so, when?**_

* * *

 _ **Thanks a bunch for reading, everyone. I hope you like it!**_


End file.
